


[Podfic] In Our Dreams

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Pining, Pittsburgh Penguins, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Royalty, Sick Character, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: But Sidney dreams of him. In his dreams Zhenya is pale and distant, hardly looking at him. That's when Sidney starts being afraid.Podfic of Misswhy's story.





	[Podfic] In Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Our Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170051) by [Misswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhy/pseuds/Misswhy). 



> I recorded this as a treat for [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod) for #ITPE2017. This has some of your likes (Sid/Geno, AUs, soulbonds, mutual pining (in a way...), hurt/comfort, etc.) and I promise that despite the rating and the tags, this is not entirely smutty. In fact, the smut is really brief and not all that explicit (hence the rating). I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this, but let me know if I was way off the mark!

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20In%20Our%20Dreams.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:11:43 | 11 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20In%20Our%20Dreams.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:11:43 | 6 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [Misswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhy/), for giving blanket permission to podfic.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Gone So Long](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=661Gjr8rQqE) by Breathe Carolina. 


End file.
